My Life In MacFarland
by MacFarlane-Fan-4-Life
Summary: Samantha Sheppard is a hard working gal who can sing and write like its nobody's business, but all she really wants to do is make cartoons. Afer meeting the man of her dreams will he be able to help her dreams fly, or will everything come tumbling down?
1. Chapter 1

My Life in MacFarland

A Seth MacFarlane Love Story

(Info)

Name: Samantha Sheppard

Looks: 5 feet 8 inches, Shoulder length natural red hair, blue eyes, pale skin, freckles on her face and shoulders, and 38D size tits.

Age: 28 (Seth is 33 almost 34)

Jobs: Jazz/ Pop singer, and Writer.

Year/Month: June 2007

Ok, I'm just letting y'all know up front that I am changing some things, like song that have most likely did not come out in 2007 will be in here, just because they are on my iPod and I am listening to them. So don't get mad if things from now end up in a story that is supposed to be set in 2007. Also, Seth won't be in it till about chapter 2 or 3, and I am totally making all of this up and nothing is real, not the books or the songs that I make Samantha sing unless I name the artist that originally sang it. Also the chapters maybe a bit short at first, till I get into them getting together where I can put both of their thoughts in the same chapter.

Please Comment.

Peace out, till the next chapter.

The Back story

It was a hot June night and the Teen Choice Awards had ended not even an hour ago, and the after party was booming. I didn't know too many people there, being the new girl on the scene and all, but everyone just kept coming from behind me congratulating me on my awards. I had just won best new single for my "Crazy all day" brake out song, and best teen book for my "Teenage Heart throb" series. As much as I loved bringing all this joy to so many people, it was not even close to what I really wanted to do with my life. I had originally moved out here to L.A. to pursue a career in animation. It was my passion, the drive, the thrill of getting to work with all of the amazing cartoonist that I had grown up with that gave me the confidence to move out here in the first place.

But after 6 months out here, and a small tuffle with the "South Park" boys, I had gotten fired from my job as a receptionist over at Comedy Central Studios. So with no job I had to take the first thing that came available which was, believe it or not, a record deal. Some big executive guy had come into the Jazz club that I went to, to blow off some steam. He heard me singing "I left my heart in San Francisco" by Dean Martin while playing the Piano, and from then on I never had to worry about a job. He had signed me to a Jazz/Pop contract right then and there. As for the book, I got contacted by a publisher after a few of my blogs got some attention, because of my record deal.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see that guests could sign up to sing their favorite artist songs, so seeing how much I loved to just let loose and sing my heart out without being said I was "coping" some other artist was something I just couldn't pass up. So I went over to sign up. After signing up, I decided to make my way through the crowed to get a much needed drink.

"Jack on the rocks" I tell the bar tender.

"Whatever you say miss" The bar tender says.

As I stood there waiting for my drink, I notice my good friend Matt Groening talking to the very handsome Seth MacFarlane I had a huge thing for him, but thank God Matt didn't know that. We had met about a year ago, at a party just like this. My manager was trying to get me to be on The Simpsons as a guest star, and Matt was the one who stuck his neck out for me when nobody else wanted me on the show. Although Matt didn't know about my infatuation with Seth MacFarlane, he did in fact know how much I wanted to be a cartoonist. That's why I know so much about the cartoon biz though never having worked in it.

"Your drink miss" said the bar tender.

I turn around to grab my drink from the man and thank him, when I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. "Oh yippy" I thought, more people I don't know telling me how they want to be my friends and congratulating me on my awards. Just what I need more fake friends, that's all this town seems to be. Nobody really wants to be your friends, they just want to act like your friends so that they can get discovered, God I hate this life some times, but I guess I am living my dream somewhat by being a writer. But I turn around anyway and my eyes lock onto the most beautiful pair of brown eyes that I had ever seen in my entire life.

The Meeting

"Samantha, I would like you to meet my good friend, Seth MacFarlane" Matt said

"Oh hello, it's nice to meet you, I'm a big fan" I said to Seth, trying my hardest to not sound like a crazy fan.

"Well it's nice to meet you as well, and might I say that you look stunning. Oh, and congrats on your awards" Seth said sounding oh so sexy in that smooth voice of his. It was all I could do to not tell him that I wanted to throw him down on the floor and fuck him since-less.

"Oh thank you" I said trying not to let Seth see me blushing.

"You know Seth, Sam here is a huge fan of yours. She has all of your DVDS and even your albums." Matt said with a sly smile like he was actually up to something.

"Oh crap" I thought, he knows I like Seth, how on earth does he know that? I was always very careful not say anything that was too Seth-obsessed sounding. Maybe he just said that I like cartoons and wanted to be a cartoonist instead, God I hope that was what he said. I really don't want this to get weird.

"Is that so, well I am quite a fan of yours too. It's not very often that you see a woman sing Sinatra with such skill" Seth said flashing that sexy smile of his.

"Well you two seem to be hitting it off fine, if you will excuse me I promised my wife I wouldn't stay too late" Said Matt leaving the group to go home.

But as he left I could hear him giggling to himself. I bet he just loves this, that dick; I'm going to kill him when I get my hands on him. I'm going to have to try really hard not to sound too angry while I'm talking to Seth.

"Bye, have a good night" Me and Seth both said in unison. I started to blush again, and this time I think he noticed.

"You know, you're really cute when you blush" Seth said flashing that adorable smile of his.

"Oh stop it, you're just going to make me blush more, and besides don't you have a girlfriend around here somewhere. I mean a handsome guy like you can't be alone" I said taking a sip of my Jack. Wow, he really knows how to make a girl feel less angry. Maybe I won't kill Matt for this, and if I'm lucky Seth will like me as much as I like him.

"No, no girlfriend, I've been kind of busy lately so I haven't had all that much time to date" He said trying to explain his lack of companionship while trying to hide his blush. "And what about you, don't you have a boyfriend? Please tell me now so, I won't be in pure shock if he hits me for talking to the most beautiful girl in the world." He said with a chuckle again flashing that amazing smile at me once again.

"Don't worry I don't have a boyfriend, I haven't really been in L.A. long enough to find someone to go out with. It just seems lately that work is all I ever seem to be doing." I said still blushing, trying to sound like a complete dork. "So are you going to sing one of the crooner songs you come to be so famous for?"

"I may, why do I have any requests?" He said smirking at me.

"Well, if you don't mind, you could sing The Things We Did Last Summer by Dean Martin" I said smiling oh so sweetly.

"Well I always try and please my fans, especially the ones that think I handsome. So I will see what I can do" He said kissing my hand while looking up at me with those beautiful brown eyes.

"Oh Seth, you really do know how to charm a girl, don't you" I said blushing.

"I try" He said sounding a little cocky. "What about you, are you singing tonight?"

Just then a voice came over the speakers to announce who was next on the list of people to sing.

Announcer "Everyone please put your hands together for the amazing, talented, and quite beautiful I might add, Samantha Sheppard singing the works of Whitney Houston. "

"If you will please excuse me, I need to do my set" I said trying to pull, myself away from Seth, which was kind of hard since he was pulling me closer so he could whisper in my ear.

"I'll be waiting for you by the punch bowl when you finish" and with that he left. Leaving me blushing and a little lost in thought." Oh man that was amazing" I whisper to myself" I better go before they give my spot away"

Well thats it for the first chapter, comment is you liked it, thank you. Tune in next time to see what Whitney Houston song Samantha will sing and what will Seth think about her singing? Next time on "My Life In MacFarland" (Hahaha I sound like an old t.v. announcer.)


	2. The Song of the Angel

***Authors Note* Ok, I know that this is a short chapter and it has been a while since I last updated, but please give me some slack. My college classes just started back and I have to take Public Speaking X( I hate that class with a fucking passion! I don't want to spend hours on a damn paper abput stupid shit, I wnt to waste my time wrting about Seth MacFarlane (drools) he is sooooo hot, man the things that I would do to him. Anyways I would like get some reveiws for this chapter please, I know people have read it, but nobody seems to be reviewing it. So i'm afraid that is I dont get some reviews by the fifth or sisth chapter I may just cancle the whole thing. So please get those reviews out there. YAY! Enjoy my friends.**

* * *

><p>As I make my way through the crowd I could hear people talking about me, but not the usual stuff. These people were saying things like "Did you see her talking to Seth MacFarlane?" and "I bet she is his new floozy." Floozy? Who the hell did these women think they were calling me a floozy? I mean I know Seth has dated some less then reputable women, but to stand there and call me a floozy is out of line. Maybe there is something going around that I don't know about. I will have to ask Seth about it later. Because right now I'm on. The music started playing as I was walking up the stairs to get to the stage.<p>

"Here's your mic miss" said one of the stage guys.

"Thank you" I said as I tried my hardest to remember the songs that I had signed up to sing. I know that I had signed up to sing "I have nothing" and "I wanna know" but I could not remember for the life of me what the third one was. Maybe it will come to me, or maybe I will remember once the music starts playing. Let's just hope that I have not forgotten the words, man I hate getting nervous right before a show. Why did those people have to be talking about Seth? Well here goes nothing.

"Share my life

Take me for what I am

Cause I'll never change my colors for you

Take my love

I'll never ask for too much

Just all that you are

And everything that you do"

As I was singing I could see that Seth was watching me. He had a huge smile on his face, at that moment I could feel my face getting hotter as I tried to keep my voice from giving out or braking at the high notes that always came when singing Whitney Houston.

"I don't really need to look very much further

I don't wanna go, where you don't follow

I will hold it back again

The passion inside

Can't run from myself

There's nowhere to hide"

After that I could hear everyone gasp as I hit the high notes just as good, if not better then Whitney herself. I looked back to where the punch bowl was located to see if Seth was still watching me, and he was. But what I thought was weird was that the girl that called me his "new floozy" was trying to flirt with him. That made me a little pissed. Not that I thought that he was going to ask me out or anything, but that she was most likely like all the others, just wanted to hear him do the voices, didn't really care about the man behind the voices.

I just didn't know how people could do that? How do you sweet talk someone so much to where they only see you as the "hot blonde?" It hurt me just a little inside to know that Seth would probably start talking to her and instead of asking me out to dinner, go out with the blonde and after a few glasses of wine down her she would be saying that she was drunk and that she wanted to have sex, so he would go and rent a big hotel room where they could stay the night, and eventually wake up in each other's arms. Then after all that she would start saying that he was her boyfriend or something of that nature, and as not to get bad publicity or just wanting to band again he would keep her around for awhile until it got unbearable. To where she started showing up at his office and begging him to take her out on lavish and expensive trips and dinners.

Man I hated people like that, but what I hated even more was that I could never make a man into putty like that. I could never push myself to flirt like all those other whores did. Not that I wanted to be a whore like that. Latching on to somebody like that and taking them for all they've got, that just wasn't my style. But it did get lonely being here all by myself. I hadn't made many friends while I was here and the people that I worked, with were all jackasses.

I wanted to work somewhere where it was fun, where people greeted you with a smile and laughed because something was funny, not because I was famous or important. I wanted to make people laugh, that's why I wanted to make cartoons so much, so that I could make people laugh. I guess even if things didn't go to that level that I wanted with Seth I could still talk to him about making my own cartoon, and how I would go about doing that. Although I would have to face it that if Seth did start helping me with my cartoon I would have to accept that nothing would ever happen between us, since he doesn't like to date co-workers. I saw it as a loose, loose situation for me. Oh well I guess I would just have to face it that Seth was just out of my league

Before I knew it I had already finished two songs out of my three song set list. So instead of singing another Whitney Houston song I decide that I was going to switch it up and sing Carrie Underwood "Before He Cheats" I knew that this song was getting kind of over played and losing it punch, but for some reason it fit the mood I was in at that moment. Although I didn't really know why I was in this hellish mood all of a sudden I felt like I needed to kick every man in the room in the balls for always picking the whores on the dance floor instead of the girls that really could have made them happy. I hated to think that maybe the reason that this mood has come around was because Seth was talking to another girl. There is no possible way that I could be jealous. I had just met the guy, he never asked me out, he never said that he wanted to hang out or maybe grab a bit to eat.

He was just being his normal amazing self and if that self made him fall for whores instead of the real deal, then I guess that I would just have to accept that. I got to meet him at lease. When I was done with my set list I heard everyone in the room cheering. As I walked off the stage I was instantly being hugged by people I didn't know, but after a minute or two I was able to break free from the strangers hold and head over to the punch bowl that I promised Seth that I would meet him at after I was done, but to hardly any shock to me he was gone. Probably gone with that women to have a nice dinner and some great sex. Although thinking this hurt, the thing that hurt the most was that I didn't get my song that Seth promised to sing just for me.

As I was ready to just go home and wallow in my own self pity because I had just let the most handsome man in all of the world slip out of my grasp. But as I walking out of the room that the party was being held in I began to hear the most beautiful piano playing that I have heard in since I was in college, but what was the most beautiful part of the whole thing was that it was "The Thing That We Did last Summer" By Dean Martin. As I turned around to see who was playing this glorious music that just had to be sent from God himself, I saw Seth sitting at the piano looking straight at me while he smiled from ear to ear. His eyes casually asking where I was going, and wasn't I going to stay to listen to him not only play but sing my favorite song? I smiled sweetly at him as I moved closer to the stage, feeling like the whole world had disappeared and it was only us two, him singing like the true crooner he was, and me standing there in front of the stage in a daze like I had just been awaken from the most heavenly dream ever dreamed up. However it didn't last long. The song isn't very long to start with, and that bitch that was talking to Seth was bitching to her friends about how Seth had turned her down saying that he had "prior engagements." I felt so happy that Seth had turned her down just so that he could play me my song, and talk to me some more.


End file.
